Using ethnoscientific methods we will operationally define at least 3 adolescent social types: The "rowdy", "cool", and "straight". From this natively generated typology we will select six representatives -- 2 from each type -- comparable in all requisite descriptions, but who contrast in their level of drug affiliation, i.e., low (marijuana) vs. high (phencyclidine) (PCP). We will record and factor-analyze these representatives' drug preferences, the relationship between their preferences and their evaluation of drugs' risks and psychic/social benefits. We will explore the subjective effects of both phencyclidine (PCP) and marijuana, and their perceived changes of effect in different social contexts. We will elicit the effects of their hypothetical ideal-drug, and compare those effects with their perceptions of the effects of PCP and marijuana respectively. These data will be compared and contrasted across adolescent social types, and within each type between members with high drug affiliation (PCP users) and low affiliation (marijuana smokers). We will present conclusions useful to prevention and treatment policy and delivery.